Unconditional Dysfunctional Love
by Em O'Gilt
Summary: How Nancy and Dale met
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reposting this story. :)**

UNCONDITIONAL BUT DYSFUNCTIONAL LOVE

"Oh my God!" Nancy Hicks screamed and jumped up onto a chair of her apartment. "A rat!"

Nancy was 23 years old, fresh out of college and had just started her career as a weather woman. Right now she was just a nighttime weekend girl. But she was a determined, independent, competitive woman and she just knew that someday she was going to get that job full time. But there was one thing she did not like, and that was rats. And not just the little furry things. Men, too. She'd been with so many men that had screwed her over, had cheated on her, or just made her sick. She had yet to find that one special guy that really and truly cared. Most guys she'd been with took advantage of her (because she _was_ very pretty). They said that they loved her, but they didn't really. They just got what they wanted and when she wanted to talk, they didn't listen.

Nancy didn't like to admit it, but she was needy. She needed a man, someone to love her. But what kind of woman didn't? But she was tired of being with such rats. She needed to find the one. But right now, she needed to get rid of that _furry_ rat in her apartment.

She ran over to the phone and looked up an exterminator. The only one near her was a service called_ Dales Dead Bug_. She quickly dialed the number.

"Dale's Dead Bug," a man answered.

"Hi. Um…I have a rat in my apartment."

"Okay."

"Can you do something about that?" she asked stupidly.

"Well, of course I can! I'm an exterminator, aren't I?"

"Sorry…Are you free today?"

"Are you trying to ask me on a date? Heh heh…"

"No! Are you gonna come kill this rat or not?"

"Where do you live? I can't very well do my stuff if I don't know where you are."

"The Arlen City Apartments."

"Well, well, well. A city girl, huh?"

"I'm a weather girl for channel 84," she said proudly.

"So? What's your apartment number?"

"3B."

"Okay. I'll be over there soon."

"How soon?"

"Let me check my schedule…I'm a very busy exterminator, you know…" He paused for a moment and then "Oh. I guess I can squeeze you in…now," he said sheepishly.

"Great! I'll be waiting."

It wasn't 10 minutes later, that there was a knock at her apartment door. She had been standing on that chair again, but she rushed over to answer the door.

"Hi. I'm Dale Gribble, from Dale's Dead Bug. You might want to clear out of the house if you know what's good for you."

She was taken aback by his forwardness. "Oh…Um…why? Will it be dangerous?"

"Yes…I will be using highly toxic poisons. Very dangerous stuff. I'd get out if you know what's good for you. Wouldn't want a pretty lady like you getting hurt from this stuff."

"Oh," she blushed. "Why thank you." She looked the man over. He was actually kind of cute. She smiled.

"Are you just going to stand there and gush over my _hot_ physique or are you going to get out of the way?" he asked.

"Oh. Sorry, shug," she chuckled.

"Shug?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I call everyone that."

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm gonna get to work now." He pulled out his poison.

"Are you not going to wear a mask?" she looked a little horrified.

"What do I need a mask for?"

She gasped in horror.

"You're gonna need to stand back, lady."

"I have a name!" she protested unnecessarily.

"Well what is it? You never told me," he looked a little irritated.

"It's Nancy Hicks."

"Okay, Nancy. Stand back please or you're gonna get sick from this poison."

"Okay, shug," she smiled and stepped back and into the other room.

_What made me want him to say my name? Hm…_ she thought to herself. _But he's really good looking…_

Dale came in the room she was standing in shortly and said, "He's gone."

"Already?" she looked surprised. "Wow! That was fast!"

"I'm that good!"

"Yes you are…" she smiled.

"Well, um…I'll send you the bill. Bye." He just walked away headed out of the house.

Nancy watched as he left. She couldn't just let him get away. What if he was the one? She quickly scribbled her number on a piece of paper and ran over to him, catching him right before he walked out the door.

"Um…here's my number," she said nonchalantly, and handed him the piece of paper.

"Uh…Okay," he took it and left, shutting the door behind him.

Nancy sighed. Well, it was a start. And if he never called her, she had _his_ number.

She waited and waited and he never called her once. Too busy, maybe. So she called him again.

"Dale's Dead Bug."

"Hi. This is Nancy Hicks. I think that rat must've had a mate 'cause there's another in my apartment!"

"Oh…I'll be over in a bit, okay?"

"Alright," she smiled.

But when Dale came over, obviously he found no rat. He was bent over, looking around the floor on her apartment.

"There's no rat in here, ma'am…"

"Oh, just keep looking," Nancy said, eyeing his rear.

Finally, he stood up slowly, looking over his shoulder. "Were you checking me out?" he asked, amused.

Nancy blushed and then sighed. "There is no rat."

"I kind of figured that…" he walked over towards her. "I'm still going to have to charge you."

"Fine. It'll be worth it…" She stepped closer to him and Dale started looking around in a panic. She literally took his cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it on her carpet and stepped on it. "You know, smoking's bad for you…"

"Nah…" She then planted a kiss on him. His eyes widened, but he actually kissed her back. It's like he'd been put under a spell, and plus, when he was in that kind of situation, he just let it be, because he scarcely got any woman.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"Uh…maybe a little one."

Nancy ignored the "little" part. When she was through with him, he was pretty drunk and they ended up in bed together. The next morning however, Dale had darted. Either he was scared or had to go to work. She couldn't let him get away though. What if he was the one? He was a dang good kisser and not too shabby in bed either. She'd seen better, but there was something about Mr. Gribble…

She tried to call him later, but he didn't answer. She left a message. "Dale, it's Nancy Hicks. If apologies are in order, then I'm sorry about last night. I'd like another chance…"

Who in their right mind would give her another chance after what she did? She was starting to feel bad.

Dale actually came by that same day after work.

"Hi Nancy."

"Dale, come inside."

He walked in and she started trying to apologize, but Dale put his hand up. "No, don't apologize. If I would've opened my eyes, I would've realized that I should've asked you on a date already. Then you wouldn't have had to do all that…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Well, sure, shug," she smiled.

"Awesome…So um…when do you want to go?"

"Now?"

"Fine with me. Heh heh…Where do you want to go?"

"Well it _is_ dinner time, so I guess out to eat?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't have a lot of money…" he said embarrassed.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'll pay."

"I feel bad for that…"

"It's fine."

So they went out to a decently nice restaurant in town and talked over dinner. They got to know each other a little more. Nancy was a weather girl, an independent, confident, competitive 23 year old. Dale was an exterminator and proud of it, a paranoid, gun fanatic, chain smoker. They were the total opposite, they found, but they _did_ say that opposites attract.

The more Nancy looked at Dale, she found that he was more than a little cute. Back in that time, Dale had more hair, but he still wore his cap and his shades, of course. And take away the bags under the eyes and the forming wrinkles, add a little more makeup, and make her a little thinner (if that's possible) and you've got Nancy the 23 year old.

After dinner, they went back to Nancy's apartment for a while. They sat on her couch in her living room. "You know, you're different than any other guy I've met so far," Nancy noted aloud.

"How so?"

"Well, most guys would've already tried to get into my pants by now."

"Well, something's making me want to wait…for the right moment, you know."

Nancy smiled. "Thanks, shug." He slipped his arm around her, making her smile bigger and she cuddled close to him. Maybe he _was_ the one…

Dale smiled at her and resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her. He didn't want to go too fast. He didn't want to upset her. He wanted it to be perfect…But he couldn't resist telling her this:

"You know, you're really beautiful…"

Nancy looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, shug." Most guys had called her "hot" but none had yet actually called her "beautiful." It felt nice.

And even though Nancy had told him that she called everyone "shug," it still made Dale feel good when she said it.

"And you know something else?"

"What?"

"I'm really glad a rat came into your apartment."

"So am I," she smiled.

"Um…I would say I would drive you home, but you already are home…heh heh…So I'll drive myself home. I'll call you, I guess."

"Okay, shug."

He smiled and made his way to the door. As he was walking to his bug-a-bego, he thought to himself, "Next time, I'll hold her hand…I can't let this one get away, because…I hate to think something like this so soon, but I think I might be in love…Better not tell the guys that…they'll only make fun of me…But Hank's married already to that Peggy Platter. He might understand. And Bill has Lenore. Maybe they won't make fun of me…"

Nancy was still sitting on the couch sighing contentedly. "Dale might be a little strange, but I think I'm in love…People say that there's no such thing as love at first sight, but I'll be danged if it's not true…I better not tell my friends, though…They'll make fun of me for liking such a weirdo. They'll say he doesn't make enough money. But heck, I make enough money for both of us," she chuckled. "Well, I will someday…When I get that full time post as weather girl…"

Nancy couldn't resist telling her best friend Marie about Dale and sure enough, her friend's reaction was what she expected, but not what she wanted.

"Ew! Dale Gribble? He's so freaking weird, Nancy! Why would you even _think_ about dating him?"

"Because I think I love him, shug…"

"You? Nancy? Liking a chain smoking freakazoid that hardly makes a living?"

"Dale might be a little strange, but he's a good man…I think he might be the one."

"Well, whatever floats your boat, hon…"

"Well, Dale most definitely floats my boat, shug…" she smiled.

Dale was telling _his_ friends about the same time Nancy was telling hers.

"Nancy Hicks?" Hank asked. "I don't think I know her…" he scratched his head.

"She didn't go to school with us, Hank, so I don't think any of us know her…"

"Dang ol' Nancy Hicks…" Boomhauer muttered. "Oh yeah, she dang ol' sure gets around…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's been with every guy that I know besides you guys, of course. Her relationships don't last very long, though."

"That's because they screwed her over. All they wanted was sex."

"What's wrong with dang ol' sex, man?" Boomhauer asked innocently.

"Nothing's wrong with it, but the women want more than just that…They want to be loved…"

"Well, by danged…I think Dale's dang ol' got the love bug or something…"

"He's certainly got a funny look in his eyes," Hank added.

"Yeah," Bill laughed. "I think Dale's in love."

"Now don't make fun of me, guys. You two are married to someone you love," he pointed to Hank and Bill.

"We're not making fun of you, Dale," Hank said. "We're happy for you. Congratulations, Dale. When's the wedding?"

"Wedding? Um…I don't know…That's moving a little too fast, isn't it?"

"Well, you love her don't you?" Bill asked.

"Yes…But…Hank, how long did you wait to ask Peggy to marry you?"

"2 years…"

"Well I'm not waiting that long, but I'll wait. She'll be worth the wait. I'm going to take this one step at a time."

"Atta boy," Hank slapped his back.

"I tell you what, man," Boomhauer said. "You'll dang ol' get bored with her if you get tied down to that marriage junk…It's crazy man. Things will never dang ol' be the same…Talking about no more sex and just dang boring, man…You're better off not…"

"What would you know, Boomhauer?" Hank said. "You've never _loved_ a woman."

"Don't need to…"

Dale called Nancy the next night.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nancy…"

"Oh, hello Dale. I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad you answered…that didn't sound cheesy, did it?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, shug. Don't worry about what I think. Do you want to come over?"

"Yes…I'll be over in a bit, okay?"

When Dale arrived, he said, "These are for you," and handed her a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"Oh, Dale! How thoughtful," she smiled, took them, and went to put them in some water.

"So what have you been up to today?"

"Oh, just the usual…Nothing really. My job isn't until the weekends," she looked down a little sadly.

"Oh, Nancy. I think someday you'll get that job fulltime. They have no excuse. Who wouldn't someone so beautiful on the screen more often?"

She blushed and he grinned.

"So what have _you_ been up to, Mr. Exterminator?"

"Oh…exterminating…"

They laughed and headed over to the couch. As they were walking into the living room, Dale slipped his hand into hers, sending chills up her spine. She smiled up at him. She had never had a man like Dale. All they ever wanted was sex. They never even bothered holding her hand once…

They were still holding hands as they sat on the couch.  
"This feels nice," Nancy said, smiling.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? And I just want you to know that I've never felt this way about any other woman before."

"I've never felt this way about any other man, either, shug…"

"Well that's one thing we've got in common, then," Dale chuckled.

"We _are_ very different, shug."

"That's what makes us so compatible. Where I have faults, you fill in the holes and when you fall back, I help you up."

"And you'll smoke your cigarettes and I'll tell you to quit."

"And I won't quit," he laughed. She pursed her lips. "What? You know how hard it is to quit smoking?"

"I know, shug…You just smoke if you want to. I don't mind one bit," she smiled and he grinned back.

Dale was really having to try hard to resist kissing her, and all the while Nancy was actually_ waiting_ for him to kiss her. But he didn't want to be just one of those guys that she had been with. He wanted to be _the_ guy that she'd been with. Hopefully the guy that she'll be with forever.

He was seriously trying to take things one step at a time, slowly, for her. He didn't want to be selfish. He wanted to please her. He had held off kissing her that night, but the next time, he would.

When they went to her apartment after their 3rd date, Dale waited for the right moment and leaned over and kissed Nancy. He was enjoying it so much, that he proceeded to put his hands at her waist and pull her closer. She didn't object to this. Then he started, not thinking, to pull her shirt off slowly, but coming to his senses, he stopped himself. He pulled away from her and sat back.

She kind of had a longing look on her face. "What's wrong, shug?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I was going too fast…being selfish…"

"Shug, the timing was right. I was ready."

"Well, it just seems dumb now," he huffed, arms crossed.

She kind of chuckled at this, but then straightened up and said honestly, "I really appreciate what you're doing, shug. Going slow, for me," she smiled.

"Well, I just don't want to lose you…" he trailed off, looking away.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dale."

"I'm glad for that," he turned around to face her and then they embraced each other and hugged.

Dale and Nancy dated for several more months, only progressing further in their love for each other. Dale felt a strong urge to protect Nancy and she always turned to him for support. Dale felt like he'd waited long enough, so one day when they were lounging on her couch (him sitting and her lying with her head in his lap), he tried to start off awkwardly. "Nancy…" he said.

"Yeah, shug?"

"I love you…"

"I love you, too shug," she looked up at him and smiled.

"I hope we're together forever…"

"So do I, shug…"

"Well, um…" he started digging in his pocket. "Hold on…"

"Dale, what are you doing?" she turned and looked up at him. He was still rummaging in his pocket and finally he said, "Ah ha!" and jumped off the couch, pushing Nancy out of the way and onto the floor. "Oh, sorry, honey…" he said, helping her back up.

"It's alright, Dale, but what is this about?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"This," he said, getting on one knee and opening the box that had come out of his pocket, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Nancy?"

Nancy was so in shock, but when she came to her senses, she said, "Yes, Dale! I will!" He stood up and they hugged, Nancy all teary eyed. Then she stood back and said, "But how on earth did you pay for this, Dale?" she said, admiring the ring now on her finger.

"That's not important," he said quickly. The truth was they'd be making payments on that ring for a while. "Hey, let's get married right away!"

"Dale, we've got to plan this. We can't just jump up and do it."

"Oh…"


	2. Chapter 2

Being as neither of them were making much money at the moment, and neither of their parents could or would pitch in, they had a pretty small wedding. Nancy's mother usually blew her money on shopping and Nancy's father was God knows where. She hadn't spoken to him in years. And Dale's Dad spent all his money on cigarettes and guns while his mother barely could pay the bills. But it was beautiful enough, for how small it was.

Dale's friends hadn't even seen Nancy until the wedding. At the reception, Peggy came up to them and said, "So you're Nancy?"

"Yes, shug. Who are you?"

"I'm Hank's wife, Peggy." Back then, Peggy had a little bit longer hair, and it was down.

"Oh, really? That's nice. How long have you been married?"

"Oh, a couple of years," she smiled over at Hank.

"You know, I was starting to think that I would never found the one, but along came Dale," Nancy chuckled.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, shug," she smiled at Dale, who gave her a squeeze and then a kiss on the forehead.

"Wow, Dale," Hank and the guys walked over. "I don't think I've ever seen you this…sweet," he chuckled.

"I tell you what man, I don't think we've ever dang ol' seen Dale _with_ a woman before…" Boomhauer chuckled.

"Yes we have!" Bill exclaimed. "He was with that one girl…you know…that one girl…" he trailed off.

"Let's face it guys, Dale hasn't really ever had a good relationship with a girl," Hank said.

"Hey!" Dale protested.

"But it's okay now, because you've found the one you love…Your past relationships don't matter anymore."

"That's right, shug," Nancy assured him. "Trust me, I've put all mine behind me. Wayyyyy behind me."

"Where's Lenore, Bill?" Hank questioned.

"Um…She went back to the house to get the beer."

"Why couldn't _you_ do that?"

"She said she didn't mind!" Bill protested.

"Bill, you need to stop ordering her around."

"I'm not ordering her around. I just said, 'Baby, would you go back to the house and get the beer' and she rolled her eyes and said 'okay.'…" he trailed off.

"Bill…" Hank started, but decided to drop it.

While Nancy and Dale were on their honeymoon…

"I can't believe Dale's actually found himself a woman…I can't believe that girl actually likes Dale…I mean, he's a great friend, but I couldn't picture him ever finding a woman…"

"Well that's nice," Peggy said sarcastically.

"You know very well what I mean."

"I know," Peggy said. "Nancy seems really nice, though."

"Yeah, maybe y'all will be friends or something."

"Oh, I hope so! I would love to have another girl friend! Only other woman on our street is Lenore!"

In Bill's house.

"Hey honey!" Bill called. "Will you get me a beer? I'm thirsty!"

"Okay, Bill…" she trailed off, trudging off to the kitchen. Lenore was a 25 year old, average size woman with long brown hair, wearing a blue dress. When she came back with the beer, she handed it to him and said, "Here you go, hon."

"Thanks, Lenore!" Bill smiled. "Hey, do you want to watch some TV with me?"

"Um…I guess," she shrugged and sat beside him on the couch.

After a minute, Bill goes "Ooh! I gotta pee!" he jumped up.

"You're not going to make me help you with that, too?"

"Well of course not," Bill looked confused.

Lenore rolled her eyes as Bill left the room.

After their honeymoon, Dale and Nancy got a house on Rainy Street, the same street his 3 buddies lived on. They would be living right next door to the Hills.

During their first week of marriage, their sex life was great, so Dale didn't know what Boomhauer had been talking about. One evening, Nancy said, "You know Dale, used to, I only did this because I felt like I had to. For the first time in my life, I'm actually wanting it, it's a desire…it's love."

"I can't relate to that, because…I was a virgin when I met you."

"Oh shug…it's better that way."

"Oh, and Nancy…"

"Yes, shug?"

"I have something I've been wanting to say for a long time, but I didn't want to say it before because I didn't want to run you off."

Nancy was taken aback by this. "What is it?"

"I think you have a really great _can_!"

"What?" she looked so lost and confused.

"You have a really nice ass."

"Oh…Thanks."

The next afternoon, Dale said to his friends, "Boomhauer, I don't know what you were talking about, because my Nancy and I have been having SPECTACULAR sex!"

"I tell you what, right now you are, because you're just two little dang ol' newlyweds…it'll slow down soon enough, just ask Hank…"

"Hey!" Hank protested.

"Admit it, Hank. Dang ol' you and Peggy don't rock the bed as much anymore."

"Well not every _night_, but…" he sighed. "Look, Dale. Yes, it'll slow down some. Because right now it's all new and it feels right. But it'll slow down eventually."

"Will it ever stop?"

"No, Dale. Not unless one stops loving the other."

"Oh, okay. Whew. _That'll_ never happen."

"It could, man. You're dang ol' making a big mistake…"

"Boomhauer," Hank said. "You need to find a woman who loves you…not just _makes_ love to you."

"You dang ol' live your life and I'll dang ol' cruise through mine."

About six months later, they were still going strong, but Dale started to notice something.

"Nancy…Have you put on weight?"

She looked down at herself and sighed. She _had_ put on the slightest bit of weight. She sobbed, "Oh Dale!" and buried her head in his shoulder. "There's nothing to do in this damn house but sit around, watch TV, and eat!"

"You could go over to Peggy's," he suggested sheepishly.

"She's usually subbing for the freaking school! Oh Dale…I'm getting fat! I need to have something to do! I _need_ that full time weather girl job!"

"Number one, you are _not_ fat. Number two, _I'll_ get you that job," he grinned cunningly.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that. In the morning, you go over to Peggy's while I make a phone call. This could get brutal."

When Nancy went over to Peggy's the next morning, they sat at the kitchen table together.

"Dale's getting me that job full time."

"How?"

"I don't know, shug…"

There was a silence and then Peggy gasped, "Nancy! Have you put on weight?"

"Yes," she looked down sadly.

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"It's just that since I don't have a job until the weekend, I don't have anything to do but sit around the house on my lazy ass and eat! My best friend is never home…" she trailed off.

"I'm your best friend?" Peggy looked surprised and honored at the same time.

"Of course, shug."

"Well, same here," she smiled, putting her hand on top of Nancy's. "And I'm sorry I'm hardly ever here, but I'm a substitute teacher, you know."

"I know shug. And hopefully, soon I'll be the morning weather girl instead of late night weekend one. There is a freaking 40 year old hag on that screen while this 24 year old beauty is just sitting at home watching herself get fat!"

"Oh honey, you are not fat."

"Thanks, shug. But who would you rather see on the news? A 40 year old hag or a beautiful 24 year old?"

"The latter," she nodded.

"Exactly! So what the hell am I only on there on the weekends?"

"I don't know, Nancy. But I'm sure Dale's got something up his sleeves to get that job for you." Although in Peggy's mind, she shuddered to think of what Dale would do.

At the Gribble residence, Dale had just dialed the weather station's number.

"Hello? Channel 84 Weather Station."

"This is Dale Gribble, Nancy Hicks-Gribble's husband." When it was silent, he pressed on. "Why is my Nancy only on your channel for the weekends?"

"Well…"

"Not a good enough reason," Dale cut the man off. "My Nancy is a beautiful, young, smart woman who deserves that job full time. Who do you have doing the morning weather?"

"Pamela Shields."

"How old is this woman?"

"Um…40?"

"Now why would you want a 40 year old on the screen every morning when you could have a 24 year old beauty on screen instead?"

"I don't know, sir."

"I think you need to give my Nancy Pamela Shields' job pronto."

"We can't just do that sir…"

"I bet you can…If you knew what will be waiting for you if you don't."

"What are you talking about, sir?"

"I have guns and I know how to make bombs and I will come and kill you if you don't let Nancy be the full time weather girl."

"Okay, okay! We were thinking about switching her out with Pamela anyway…"

"That's more like it. Heh heh…" he hung up. He then ran over to the Hills, opened their screen door and said, "Make sure you get some sleep tonight, baby, because tomorrow morning, you're going to the weather station!"

"Really?" Nancy gasped and glanced at Peggy with bright eyes.

"Really."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, jumped up and ran over to Dale. He picked her up and swung her around in the air and then put her down. "How'd you manage it?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you have a full time job now!"

"Oh my God!" she repeated again and ran over to Peggy and hugged her as well.

"Nancy, I'm so happy for you," Peggy said sincerely. "Let's celebrate!" she exclaimed as they were dancing around together. "Where should we go?"

"I don't know!" Nancy was too excited to think.

"We could go to the beauty shop and get our nails done! Or makeovers!"

"Well…you could use one," Nancy muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing shug…Let's go!"

"Okay!"

"See you later, Dale!" Nancy waved.

"Um…okay. Bye," he shrugged.

The next morning, when Nancy got up to get ready for her first day of work, she was getting into her suit and she realized something. "Oh my God!" she screamed.

"What is it, Nancy?" Dale peeked his head around the corner into their bedroom.

"My skirt won't zip!"

"Let me see…" he went over and tried to help her zip it.

"Oh, Dale…I _told_ you! I'm fat!"

"Nancy…no you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"What size is this skirt?"

"A 2…"

"Enough said…Now, just safety pin it for now. Your shirt will cover it up. No one will know."

"Fine…" she huffed.

On channel 84…

"Cockadoodle doo, Heimlich County!" Nancy exclaimed when she appeared on the screen. "This is Nancy Hicks-Gribble, the new _full time_ weather girl. You're used to seeing me on the late night weekends, but here I am now _the_ weather girl! Now, about the weather…"

Dale had taped the weather, as Nancy had told him to, so when she got home, she could watch herself. When she got home and watched it that first day, she was squealing with delight. "This is so exciting!" she exclaimed. "I'm the channel 84 weather girl!"

"Yes, it is much more exciting to see you on screen as opposed to that older woman. She wasn't even that pretty."

"I want to thank you again, Dale…I don't know what you did, but I'm glad you did it…"

"You're welcome, Nancy," he smiled.

When they got into bed that night, Nancy was thinking to herself how amazing she was and having conceited thoughts, while Dale was thinking about how great Nancy was. Nancy was also thinking about how she had a much better job than Dale. She smiled smugly to herself, and then looked over at him, who obviously wanted some. "Oh, shug, I just don't feel like it tonight…"

"What?" Dale looked shocked and hurt. "Do you not love me anymore?"

"Shug! How could you think something like that? Of course I love you!" she kissed him on the cheek. "We just don't have to do this every night, you know…"

"And this is when it all starts…" he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Life just went on for the two of them. Yeah, sometimes Nancy didn't feel like making love to Dale, but sometimes, he found that he didn't feel like it either. That's just how it is. Everything was going nice and smooth and normal for the Gribbles until that fateful day that Nancy got the biggest migraine headache she'd ever had in her life…


	3. Chapter 3

Unconditional Dysfunctional Love

Chapter 3

Two years after Dale and Nancy got married, it seemed to Nancy that Dale wasn't paying as much attention to her. He had gotten into some gun club and he was always either at his gun club meetings or killing bugs or just in their basement.

One night in bed, she whispered in his ear, "Hey sug…do you want to…?"

"I'm tired," he yawned.

And other nights he would just kiss her on the cheek and tell her goodnight. A few weeks to a month later, she gets desperate. One evening, Dale was already in bed, and she came in and literally started taking her clothes off. At first Dale just stared at her and then kind of laughed. "Heh heh…If you dance, I'll give you a dollar," he joked.

This upset Nancy. "That's the most degrading thing you've ever said to me!" she said hotly.

"Oh lighten up, Nancy. You know that married couple's sex lives slow down after a while…" he kind of trailed off.

"Dale! It's been a month!"

He kind of just shrugged and Nancy's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed a pillow and stormed out of the room.

He went after her, feeling bad. He found her lying on the couch in the living room. "Nancy…I'm sorry…" he walked over.

She looked up at him, her heart was actually pounding. Maybe this would be the turning point. He bent down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. She responded by kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back. She was both surprised and relieved.

The way things were going, he had his arms around her and she ended up falling off the couch on top of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm…" she moaned, still kissing him.

And although this happened, nothing more happened for another month. Nancy seriously needed some. She loved Dale and she wasn't sure he loved her…There was times he didn't even come to bed at night, because he was too busy doing God knows what in the basement or out with his gun club.

On the weather one day, she was saying outlandish things unintentionally like, "There's no sex in the forecast for this week!" And "Don't bother wishing, because you're not getting any!...Uh, rain that is…" She was all shaky throughout the whole report. She started to fall, but Bert rolled a chair over for her to fall back into.

He said, "Cut!" stopping the camera from rolling. She was clutching her head, for she had a huge headache. She felt horrible and Bert told her to go home.

Dale was sympathetic enough.

"Oh my God…" she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"What's wrong, Nancy?"

"I have the biggest migraine ever!"

"Is something troubling you?"

"It was just really overwhelming at the station today, I guess…" she lied. "I don't know…" she sunk onto the couch.

After a bit of thought, Dale said, "You should go to John Redcorn."

"Who?"

"John Redcorn. He's a new age healer."

"Oh? Is he any good?"

"All the women I've heard talk about him say he's brilliant!"

"I guess I could try it…but why were you around so many women?"

"Killing their bugs…"

"Okay…What's his number?"

"I don't know. Look it up," Dale shrugged.

So Nancy went for the phone book and started flipping through pages, found his number, and dialed it.

"Hello?"

"Is this John Redcorn?"

"Yes it is…And who are you?"

"Nancy Gribble and I have this huge headache and my husband recommended you."

John Redcorn snorted. "Your _husband_ recommended me?"

"Why is that funny?"

"No reason…" He told her his address and told her to be there at 6:00 the next evening.

"I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting…"

So at 6 the next evening, she told Dale she was going to John Redcorn's.

"I hope he helps your headache, Nancy," he smiled as she went out the door.

When she got to his trailer, she knocked on the door. It was quickly answered by a Native American. Nancy didn't know what she expected, but the man that opened the door surprised her. He was tall, dark, handsome, muscular…he sent chills up her spine, like she was under a spell or something.

"Hello. You must be Nancy Gribble," he said.

"Y-y-yes…I am," she stuttered.

He laughed and said, "Come on in, Nancy and sit in my chair." He motioned inside his trailer. Nancy went in nervously and sat in the chair. She was alone in the room for a while until finally he walked in.

"So…How often have you been getting these headaches?"

"Frequently for the past couple of months…"

"Ah…Has your husband been neglecting you?" he asked as he started massaging her.

"A-a little…" she stuttered.

"Mm-hmm…And how is your sex life?" She was silent. "Ah ha…" John Redcorn said softly. "I understand."

"Oh, you have no idea…" Nancy moaned as John Redcorn rubbed.

She all of a sudden felt the need to spill her feelings to the guy.

"I think it all started when he joined that stupid gun club. All he does is go out to the club, buy more guns, smoke his cigarettes, and hang out with his buddies…I don't even feel like he loves me anymore…"

"When is the last time that you had sexual intercourse?"

"A month or so ago…"

"Oh, you poor woman…You know," he said thoughtfully. "You're very pretty."

"Oh…Thanks, sug…"

"Your husband is a very lucky man. He doesn't know what he's missing when he's neglecting you." Nancy blushed. "You know…I could do so much for you…"

Nancy was surprised by this. She looked up at him. _God, he was sexy…_She was seriously nearly drooling.

"Okay. You just go in that room right there and relax while I copy both sides of your insurance card…" he pointed and she followed the point into his bedroom. She awkwardly went over and lay down on his queen size bed. She closed her eyes.

Shortly, however, John Redcorn came back, shirtless. Nancy's eyes popped open and her hormones started racing. She hadn't had any in a month. She needed some. She got up slowly, thirsty for sex and walked over to John Redcorn with a seductive look on her face.

"So…John Redcorn, how about you and me…"

But John Redcorn was way ahead of her. He had been hoping for this the moment she appeared at his doorstep. He was kissing her fiercely and was rubbing his hands up and down her back. Nancy wasn't even thinking about what she was doing because she was too absorbed in her—long awaited, and well deserved in her opinion—sex.

After they were finished, he said, "Do you feel better now?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So how's two times a week sound?"

"Make it three."

"Okay," John Redcorn said, amused. "So, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's at 6?"

"Sounds good."

"You should probably get home."

"Oh…yeah…"

As she drove home, she thought, "This is a treatment. I deserve it. It's not bad…I don't think…"

"Hey Nancy," Dale said as she walked in the house. "Was he any good?"

"_Mm-hmm_…" she said in kind of a daze. Then coming to her senses quickly, she said, "I mean, yeah sug…"

"So you're cured?"

"Not exactly. I'll be going to John Redcorn 3 nights a week."

"Well okay. Whatever helps my baby," Dale smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.

She kind of smiled a guilty-ish smile.

But it didn't stop her from going back to John Redcorn…


End file.
